ponypastafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Varania
Das Varania 'ist eine alte Schattensprache, die heute nur noch in der Magie und für Termini genutzt wird. Früher wurde sie vom schattischen Urstamm ''Valekhi ''gesprochen, verschwand jedoch mit der Zeit immer mehr aus dem Alltag, bis sie in dieser Hinsicht vollkommen vom gängigen Schattisch ersetzt wurde. Trotzdem sind noch viele Schatten, vor allem Nachfahren der Valekhi, in der Lage, die Sprache zu sprechen. Sprachgeschichte und Entwicklung Siehe Schattische Sprache Aussprache ''Alle Buchstaben und Diphtonge, die hier nicht aufgeführt werden, sind normal auszusprechen. Buchstaben * C - Immer wie K * R - Meist gerollt, in einigen Ausnahmen (meist Namen) "englisch" ausgesprochen (wie in 'R'on) * V - Immer wie das deutsche W (wie in 'W'inter) * W - Wie in ''W'hite * Y - Immer wie Ü (Wird jedoch bei und zwischen zwei Vokalen zum Halbvokal j, wie in Sa'y'a und Saena'y')'' * Z - Entspricht dem Laut Ž (Wie das zweite G in ''Gara'g'e'') * S - meist scharf (wie in ''Erkenntni's''), selten stumm Mit diakritischen Zeichen * á/â - langes/betontes a * í/î - langes/betontes i * ú/û - langes/betontes u * ó/û - langes/betontes o * é/ê - langes/betontes e * Ë/ë - wie das deutsche ä (Homophon zu ae) * Ś - Kennzeichnung eines scharfen S (wird gelegentlich bei Namen und einigen Wörtern gesetzt) Diphtonge und Frikative Diphtonge * ae - Wie das deutsche Ä (homphon zu ë) * oe - Entspricht dem Laut öj * ui - Wie in Pf'ui'' * oi - Entspricht dem Laut eu (wie in Fr'eu'de) * aa/ee/ii/oo/uu - Vokale werden separat voneinander ausgesprochen (z.B. R'''i-i'sa'') Frikative * dh - Wie beim englischen Th'en * th - Wie beim englischen '''Th'in'' * ch/kh - Wie in Kra'ch * zh - wie in S''ch'ande '' Artikel Bestimmte Artikel * der/das = fî (Singularartikel) * die = fyé (Pluralartikel) Unbestimmte Artikel * ein/eine = a (Vor Konsonanten) * ein/eine = an (Vor Vokalen) Pronomen Normale Pronomen * Ich = Es * Du = Te * Er/Sie/Es = Ol, Far, Que * Wir = Náz * Ihr = Váz * Sie = Krím Possesivpronomen * mein = -nez (betont: naez) * dein = -tez (betont taez) * sein = -vez (betont vaez) * unser = -kún (betont kúln) * euer = -vún (betont vúln) * ihr = -krún (betont krúln) (Unbetonte Formen werden als Suffix an das Nomen gesetzt, die betonten Formen vor das Prädikat bzw. Subjekt. ("Taez volantez f'impari" (Dein ist das Reich))) Reflexivpronomen * mich - ni * dich - ti * sich (Sg.) - vë * uns -níz * euch - víz * sich (Pl.) - kríz Präpositionen * mira = in * yú/ó = auf * impra = über * legia = unter * zen = neben * tria = hinter (Werden immer dem Substantiv vorangesetzt) Demonstrativpronomen * dieser/diese/dieses = zîn (Vor Vokalen) * dieser/diese/dieses = zîna (Vor Konsonanten) Tempora Fluralis I Als 'Fluralis I '("Vergangenheit I") wird das varanische Präteritum oder einfach die normale Vergangenheit im Varania bezeichnet. Man nutzt sie im Schriftlichen. Man bildet sie mit dem konjugierten Verb und der "-a"-Endung. * 'Beispiel: '"Es colraryea impra gondolanye" (Ich ging über die Brücke) Fluralis II Als 'Fluralis II '("Vergangenheit II") wird das varanische Perfekt bezeichnet. Im Gegensatz zum Fluralis I wird es nicht im schriftlichen, sondern im mündlichen Bereich genutzt. Man bildet es mit dem Infinitiv und dem konjugierten "vladis" (haben) * 'Beispiel: '"Es vladir sulvaen zîna mason" (Ich habe dieses Haus gebaut) Futura Das 'Futura '''ist dem Futur I im Deutschen gleichzustellen. Es wird mit dem Infinitiv und dem Verb "dragar" (werden) gebildet. * '''Beispiel: '"Es dragarye sulvaen" (Ich werde bauen) Verbgruppen -ar * Es = + ye * Te = + ne * Ol, Far, Que = + z * Náz = + es * Váz = + ave * krím = + yen -is * Es = +r * Te = - s * Ol, Far, Que = gleich * Náz = + on * Váz = + ez * krím = + an -en * Es = - n (e -> ë) * Te = + ne * Ol, Far, Que = + i * Náz = + es * Váz = + ez * krím = + ye Nominalisierungen Die 'Nominalisierungen im Varania '''durch das Hinzufügen zweier Suffixe an den Wortstamm gebildet: '+ o 'bei Personen (Seher, Kämpfer = Ano, Argo) '+ an 'bei Dingen und Objekten (das Sehen, das Kämpfen = fî Anan, fî Argan) Adjektive und Adverbien Bildung Adjektive und Adverbien werden im Varania mit dem Suffix -in und dem Infnitiv minus Verbalsuffix gebildet. Verb = skyrar (danken) Adjektiv/Adverb = skyr'in '(dankbar) Position Adjektive Adjektive werden immer hinter das Subjekt gehängt. * '''Beispiel: '"Fîlantez an hadhûl valarin!" ("Das ist ein mächtiger Herrscher!") Adverbien Adverbien werden immer hinter das Prädikat gesetzt. * 'Beispiel: '"Te argi eragin!" ("Du kämpfst heldenhaft!") Steigerung Adjektive werden im Varania mit dem Infinitiv und dem passenden Suffix gebildet. Komparativ Den varanischen Komparativ bildet man mit dem Infinitiv, indem man das -n- entfernt und das Suffix ''-a anfügt. * '''Beispiel: '''valaria, sûlaria (mächtiger, siegreicher) Superlativ Der Superlativ wird im Varania durch das Entfernen des -n-'s und dem Anfügen des Suffix ''-x ''gebildet * '''Beispiel: '''valarix, sûlarix (am mächtigsten, am siegreichsten) Verneinung Verneinungen werden im Varania durch das "na" eingeleitet, das vor das Verb gestellt wird. Es bedeutet soviel wie "nicht" oder auch "keine/r/n" * '''Beispiel: '"Es na volantye skyrarin dyral" (Ich bin nicht dankbar dafür) Die Verneinung ist mit allen Tempora kompatibel. Kasus Der Kasus im Varania besitzt zwei Gattungen: Die primären Fälle sind im alltäglichen Schrift- und Sprachgebrauch vorhanden, während die sekundären Fälle höchstens in schriftlicher gehobener Form genutzt werden oder einfach veraltet sind. Primär Nominativ Der varanische Nominativ ist der Fall, in dem das Subjekt des Satzes steht (Wer-Frage) und auch der Fall, der zu 100% mit dem Deutschen gleichzusetzen ist. * 'Beispiel: '"Dagolis argis a caluin" ("Dagolis bekämpft ein Monster") '''Wer bekämpft das Monster? -> Dagolis Genitiv Der varanische Genitiv ist der besitzangebende Fall. (Wessen-Frage). Er wird durch das Verwenden des Singularartikels fî (der/die/das) und dem Genitivartikel en (bedeutet soviel wie von, des u.Ä.) gebildet. (Plural +n) Oftmals kann man aber auch das fî weglassen (Das en ''auch, dann wird aber ein ''-u ''an das Substantiv gehängt). * '''Beispiel: '"Fî hadhûl en valor" ("Der Herrscher der Ponys") * Beispiel en: '"Fî valar en Daeron ''[Fî valar Daeron'u] volantez valekhin" ("Die Macht '''von' Daeron [Macht Daeron's'] ist stark") Dativ Der Dativ wird mit dem Suffix ''-nye'' bei Vokalen und ''-anye'' bei Konsonanten gebildet. Man ihn jedoch auch durch den Partikel zúr ''ausdrücken, was soviel wie "dem" bedeutet. (Plural +n) * '''Beispiel Vokal: '"Es lyaphira acirya mîrdo'nye' sánanezu" ("Ich schwor dem Mörder meiner Mutter Rache") * Beispiel Konsonant: '"Vâl-Túrol'anye!" ("Raus aus dem Turm!") Akkusativ Der Akkusativ wird mit dem Suffix ''-tye bei Vokalen und ''-atye ''bei Konsonanten gebildet. Man kann ihn aber alternativ auch mit dem Partikel ''zír ''ausdrücken, was soviel wie "den" bedeutet (Plural +n). * '''Beispiel Vokal: '"Es alatarye vyára'tye' liâvenez monunin" ("Ich hasse den Freund meiner großen Liebe!") * Beispiel Konsonant: '"Es silir traezal'atye imparu" ("Ich will den Schatz des Reiches") Allativ Der Allativ drückt die Hinbewegung zu einem Objekt aus. Man bildet ihn im Varania mit dem Suffix ''-iryá bei Konsonanten und -''liryá bei Vokalen (Plural +n). * Beispiel Vokal: '"Allda'liryá!" ("Zum Baum hin!"/"Zum Baum!") * Beispiel Konsonant: '"Aran'iryá!" ("Auf zum König!") Ablativ I Der Ablativ I drückt die Fortbewegung von einem Objekt aus. Im Varania bildet man ihn mit dem Suffix ''-únir bei Konsonanten und ''-lúnir ''bei Vokalen (Plural +a) * '''Beispiel Konsonant: '"Faeanor'únir'!" ("Weg vom Feuer!") * Beispiel Vokal: '"Daéna'lúnir!" '("Weg vom Drachen!") Lokativ Der Lokativ zeigt den Ort an und wird durch das Suffix ''-arë bei Konsonanten und ''-varë ''bei Vokalen eingeleitet (Plural +n) * '''Beispiel Konsonant: "Atlanas volantez Oblivion'arë.'" ("Atlanas ist in Oblivion.") * Beispiel Vokal: '"A traezal yilineni Smaria'varë" ("Ein Schatz liegt in Smaria.") * Andere Anwendungsmöglichkeit: '"Faeanarne cirya'varë!" ("Verbrenn im Verderben!") Sekundär Ablativ II Der Ablativ II drückt im Varania einen Bezug (meist Schuld, Verantwortung oder Ursache) zu etwas aus. Er wird mit dem Suffix ''-ónir bei Konsonanten und ''-lónir ''bei Vokalen gebildet (Plural +a). Das Wort ''yónir ''bedeutet daher soviel wie "bezüglich". * '''Beispiel Vokal: '"Frostere'lónir'!" ("Das liegt am Frost") * Beispiel Konsonant: '''"Daeronónir'!" ("Daeron ist dafür verantwortlich; hat etwas damit zu tun!") Instrumentalis Der Instrumentalis drückt das Mittel aus, mit dem eine Handlung durchgeführt wird. Im Varania bildet man diesen Fall mit dem Suffix ''-ante ''bei Konsonanten und ''-nante bei Vokalen (Plural +n). * Beispiel Vokal: '"Es myaltharyea sûra'nante!" (Ich tat es mit dem Schwert!") * Beispiel Konsonant: '"Es ol mîrdaryea dheol'ante!" ("Ich ermordete ihn mit dem Bogen!") Vokativ Der Vokativ der Fall, durch den im Varania eine Anrede ausgedrückt wird. Man bildet ihn, indem man das Präfix Ar- ''vor das Nomen setzt. Bei formaler Anrede (bspw. in Briefen) wird auf den Bindestrich verzichtet und ein Zirkumflex auf das A gesetzt (siehe Beispiel 3) * '''Beispiel: '"Ar-Hadhûl!" ("Großer Herrscher!") * Beispiel 2: '"'Ar-Menzaro!" ("Herr Lehrer!") * Beispiel 3: '''"Âr Daereny Thandor,..." (Sehr geehrte Daereny Thandor,...") Pugnativ Der Pugnativ drückt eine Aufforderung zu kämpferischen Handlungen gegen das Subjekt aus. Man bildet ihn mit dem Suffix ''-dûm (wird jedoch seperat vom Subjekt gesprochen)'' * 'Beispiel: '"Daeron-'''dûm!" ("Tötet Daeron!; Greift Daeron an!; Bringt Daeron zur Strecke!") Illativ Der Illativ drückt die Bewegung in ein Objekt hinein aus. Er wird mit dem Präfix Kâl- ''gebildet. * '''Beispiel: '"Kâl-Vyesta!" ("In die Festung!") Elativ Der Elativ drückt die Bewegung aus einem Objekt heraus aus. Man bildet ihn mit dem Präfix Vâl-. * Beispiel: '"'Vâl-Túrolanye!" ("Raus aus dem Turm!") Äquativ Der Äquativ drückt einen Vergleich aus und wird mit dem Suffix ''-alá bei Konsonanten und ''-kalá ''bei Vokalen gebildet. * '''Beispiel Vokal: '"Celestia volantez valaria Luna'kalá'!" ("Celestia ist mächtiger als Luna!") * Beispiel Konsonant: '"Robert volantez fúhlia Daeron'alá." ("Robert ist besser als Daeron.") * Beispiel 2: '"Dagolis argis fúhl Atlanas'alá '("Dagolis kämpft so gut wie Atlanas") Besondere Fälle Imperativ Der '''varanische Imperativ '''wird mit dem konjugierten Verb und dem passenden Possesivbegleiter gebildet. * '''Beispiel: '"Myaltharne-te fî!" (Mach du das!) Diminutiv Der 'varanische Diminutiv '''wird im Varania durch das Suffix ''-vla ''bei Vokalen und ''-avla ''bei Konsonanten benutzt. * '''Beispiele: '''Masonavla, Zérayavla (Häuschen, Männchen) Augmentativ Der '''varanische Augmentativ '''wird im Varania durch das Präfix ''Maen-'' bei Vokalen und ''Mae-'' bei Konsonaten gebildet. * '''Beispiel: '''Maeriaz (Untier) Komposition Die Komposition (Zusammenfügung mehrer Wörter zu einem Neuen) ist prinzipiell mit allen Wörtern möglich. Nomen können beliebig nach Wohlklang zusammengesetzt werden (das Wort mit weniger Silben rückt meist an eine vordere Stelle), bei Adjektiven klingt es meist wegen des ''-in ''Suffixes kantig und unschön, ist aber auch möglich (Ausnahme unregelmäßige Adjektive wie Farben). Bei Verben (wie z.B. beim deutschen ''Fahrgast) ''wird das Nomen (Wortstamm) bzw. die Nominalisierung verwendet. * '''Beispiel: '"Zár-mason" (Adel-Haus); "Láv-khala" (Fett-Backe) * 'Beispiel unreg. Adjektive: '"Knírvyesta" (Schwarz-Festung bzw. Schwarzfeste); "Vêrfilos" (Grün-Wald) Gängige Kompositionen bzw. Neologismen * Das Präfix va- ''vor Verben, wenn man etwas wie '''an'flehen, 'ans'chreien etc. sagen will. (vaal = an) * Fîlantez ''als Abkürzung für ''Fî volantez ''(Der/Die/Das ist) * Das Präfix ''ry-'', wenn man etwas wie hoffnungs'los, leb'los' etc. sagen will (bspw. ryespain, hoffnungslos; ryallúvain, leblos) * Bei adjektivischen Aufzählungen kann im Angesicht des Klanges teils das ''-in'' weggelassen werden. (bspw. "lakh- salonin", zuletzt verblieben (theoretisch lakhin salonin) Zahlen * Eins - Ara (Aránan - (der/die) Erste) * Zwei - Dór (Dóralan - (der/die) Zweite) * Drei - Sez (Sezyalan - (der/die) Dritte) * Vier - Fíl (Fílwan - (der/die Vierte) * Fünf - Cîrn (Cîrdhan - (der/die) Fünfte) * Sechs - Hedhai (Hédhayan - (der/die) Sechste) * Sieben - Paeri (Phaerian - (der/die) Siebte) * Acht - Íloe (Íloean - (der/die) Achte) * Neun - Nû (Nûran - (der/die) Neunte) * Zehn - Dáz (Dázwan - (der/die) Zehnte) Für höhere Zahlen werden der Reihe nach die höheren Werte vorangestellt. Beispiel: ' * Myl-Íloe = Hundert-Acht * Ekh-Luin-Hedhai = Sechshundert-Fünfzig-Sieben (658) Varanische Namen ''Anbei eine kleine Liste varanischer Vornamen und ihrer Bedeutung: - Männlich: + us/ius/is/ir/ur/ar/or/on/o - Weiblich: + a/ia/y/ya/ye/iel - Geschlechtsneutral: + aël/iël/ic/as Auch andere Suffixe sind möglich, das hier sind nur die Gängigen. Bei Präfixen mit der Endung -dh wird oftmals das -h weggelassen. * Fer- = Der/Die Große * Maetell- = Der/Die Unterstörbare * Erag- = Der/Die Heldenhafte * Fúhl- = Der/Die Gutmütige, der/die Freundliche * Etern- = Der/Die Ewige * Sybil- = Der/Die Geheimnisvolle * Valekh- = Der/Die Starke * Malisar- = Der Denker/Die Denkerin * Cryar- = Der/Die Gläubige * Zíth- = Der/Die Beherzte * Arg- = Der Kämpfer/Die Kämpferin * Dagol- = Der Krieger/Die Kriegerin * Valar- = Der/Die Mächtige * Hól- = Der/Die Vollkommene * Sûl- Der Sieger/Die Siegerin * Zyén- = Der, der versteht/Die, die versteht * Log- = Der/Die Wortgewandte * Pecut- = Der Zuhörer/Die Zuhörerin * Illuvatár = Der Schöpfer/Die Schöpferin * Khálf- = Der Schmied/Die Schmiedin; Der/Die Stahlharte * Don- = Der/Die Erfinderische * Maz- = Der/Die Heilige (Titel; wird verliehen) * Phadh- = Der/Die Natürliche * Voldh- = Der/Die Harte * Paradh- = Der/Die Listige * Varan- = Der/Die Intelligente * Riis- = Der/Die Schöne * Daer- = Der/Die Leuchtende * Ilhyth- = Der/Die Gefühlsvolle/Sensible/Romantische * Gâld- = Der/Die Ehrenhafte * Sav- = Der Schlächter/Die Schlächterin * Xayar- = Der/Die Ängstliche * Zent- = Der/Die Fühlende (Empathische) * Bárad- = Der/Die Gehorsame * Hoer- = Der/Die Glückliche * Ulud- = Der/Die Überlegene * Thal- = Der/Die Ehrliche * Ilyar- = Der/Die Gerechte Varanische Beispieltexte ''Kurzer Auszug aus Verbitterung des Windes:'' "P. sîl contris exeninez yónir vúlnen a cetyl wén kúln ilá daenen fî dagol dyr kúln. Ol hól cryarz dh'uludávez ilá olení vaez dyr "zit valekhin" de cetyen wén kúln. Moer ol dragarz repentis logivez nûlin andh diploinez ilá ol dragarz vakhilis ni yú trínivez dyr a cetyl. Es naez eupharye gúl. " --- [[Adelshäuser des Schattenreichs|Kurzbeschreibung des Hauses Eternin]]'' in Urform:'' "Fî mason Eternin volantez a zármason ûdh- ilá monunin ilyé milvarza Vâl-Enyala Valekhiu ilá galris hól dór láthoi fyé na firlisent wén ló. Fî mason hadhûlenia câlwasin impra Tírdas, fî baekin vyesta Malatar ilá vladisa nov an azhta vínin vaal fî zárkhóroi Oblivionu legia aranitye kûn Daeron. Avrî irgavez thalv Daeron ilá valbayavez fî mason raegnara ûl fî Eternin lakh- salonin, Danya Eternin Aránan, ozetisa nivyaivez ilá vadônarza krím Safira." --- ''Tokiens Ringedicht:''' ''Sez isili dyr elvarani legia tirethatye, Paeri dyr naugrarani kúln curthin nainarë , Nû dyr dazhlin hildóri , rivyaron dathar, Ara dûrhadhûlanye yú dûraranovyavez, Múnarë Mordor nurz valyra havlavis. Ara isil zi hadhûlen hólkrím, ara isil zi trúnis hólkrím, Ara isil zi ferar krím ilá gazhár hólkrím diáronarë. Múnarë Mordor nurz valyra havlavis. --- Trivia * Die Sprache wurde und wird von Flatinka erdacht und erweitert. * Grammatisch basiert sie teils auf dem Französischen, dem Deutschen und dem Finnischen, von der Aussprache her jedoch auf Tolkiens Sindarin (was man auch an einigen Worten bemerkt, die auf Tolkiens Welt verweisen). * ''Varan ''bedeutet Intelligenz (''Varania ''ist dabei der Komparativ des Adjektivs und drückt damit die Erhabenheit des Sprechens per se aus) * Die Anzahl der analog und digital verzeichneten Vokabeln beträgt rund 410, die hier eingesehen werden können. Flatinka (Diskussion) Kategorie:Sprache Kategorie:Schatten/Schattenponys Kategorie:Lore